Me? A MODEL! Your kidding right?
by Yintyoma.Sin.Cardinal909
Summary: The naruto carater are fashion sylist and come to my school searching for models for the next fashion shoot! And the idiot just had to choose me! TOO DARN BAD! R&R 3ed story enjoy! Based on my real life friends.
1. Chapter 1

ME?!?! A MODEL?!?!?!?

chapter 1

"YO!" said a tall slim brown haired giral as she made her way to her friends at lunch. This girl has her long stright silky brown hair into a tight bun with clear chopstick in it at the top of her head. She wore glasses and had brilliant eyes they were unusual color blue fadding into yellow so she hid them behind conact that made them brown. She had nice skin and a few pimples on her face. Her body was skinny and slim but with an athletic build to it because of all the sports she played in school.(She also tends to speak her language or someother lanuguage when sleppy, angery, or reallllly out of it)

"Hey Serena!" said Daimond one of her best friends. She was a black person and had short black hair that came up to her ears and poofed out a bit and had gentle warm brown eyes. She was a little on the short side but had spunk. She wore no framed glasses had was slim/ normal body. She had some tone due to her swing choir everyday with danceing alot.

"Sup." Said Hanna her other best friend at the luch table. She was taller than Serena and had nice boldish brown silky smooth hair to the 3/4 mark on her back. She a crystline blue eyes with a sparkel in them. She was really skinny but not sickly skinny. She had a little bit more pimples than Serena but didn't care. She too did Swing choir and had some body tone becasue of it.

"Im soooooooooooo frickin bored you guys." said Serena as she plopped down into a purplr lunch chair at the round table. "But than agian I rather not have drama" she said dircting it toward Hanna and Daimond. They've been trying to convince Sarah to join Swing Choir for the longest time now.

"Well scince your soooooooooooo bored why not jion Swing Choir." persisted hanna.

"I rather...Im not gonna finish this snetance."

"You just did" said Daimond as Serena stuck out her tounge.

"HEY!" Said Anna. Another one of there colse friends. She had shory almond brown hair to her shoulders and had happpy cool hazel eyes.

"Hey!" came they reply of the 3 girls. Then Samantha(sam) came over to jion us She had reallt shory wavy blonde hair. Her blue eye glistened under her glasses. Along with Lizzy, she had nice lightly wavy light brown hair and nice brown eyes. Then Amanda came too she has blonde brown hair that looked more brown than blonde. Her brown eyes screemed boredem but had that happy sparkel in them.

A few minutes later Rebeca came to join the table. She had nice stight black hair and light shinning brown eyes. Then a good but pereveted friend of ours was the last to join. Josh her was even TALLER than hanna. Her had short dark brown hair and a mechivose glint in his brown eyes.

"Hey everybody gusse whats happeneing this week!" said Josh as every one got settlled at the luch table.

"Dare I ask. . .but im gonna ask spill it!" said hanna on his right.

"Well I heard the teacher talking about a modleing agecy coming to scout for students to work for them!" Half wondered if he was sane and the other half were wondering if he hit is head again.

"Im out" said Serena, Hanna, and Anna.

"Yeeeah, umm I dont know how to put this to you Josh but..ummmm were not fit be any models" said Daimond.

"Idiot, the day IM a MODEL is letsssss seee when I die!" said Serena

"Josh if your gonn-" satrted Hanna

"I Am Not Gonna Be A Model!!!" said Josh.

"Good" replied the table.

"Your all mean." winned josh like a 4 year old as everyone laughed.

After lunch during P1 classes during Math

"Dan Algebra!" wispered Serena angerly as she baged her head on the desk as the teacher left the room to do there homework. She pulled her hoddie's hood over her head and slumped back into her chair.

"Serena!" said Daimond.

"Nani?(what)" said Serena.

"Ya done?"

"Thank fully its hard and long to do but i get it! Thank Kami(God)"

"Lucky I can't get it!" said Sam. Just then Ms. Whitfeild walked into the room 10 minutes later. By this time Serena had fallen asleep on her desk face down.

"Class we have some guest here there here forom a modleing agency and would like to interveiw the class. Be poliet!" The class went wild but only for a minute as 8 people walked into the room.

"IM naruto!" Siaad a hyperactive bolnde. His hair was sunkissed and his eyes saprkeld like stars all the girls went gaga over him.

"Names Sakura!' said a pink haired girl. She had the body a girl would die for and had brillant green eyes. Now it was the boys turn to swoon over her.

"Sasori" a red haed said dully his eye held little emiontion in the pools of brown.

" Hi im Hinata" said a dark blue haired girl. She has pupiless eyes of a plae light blueish purple.

"Yo! Kakashi the name" said a man with spiky siliver hair. He stangly wore a mask over his face and had coal black eyes.

"Im Chouji." said a spiky brown haired boy his a little big but still has the air of superioity to him.

"Troublesome Im Shikamaru." sait a black haired boy with it in a pontail on his head like a pinapple. He had black eye that had a lazy look to them.

"Sasuke." Said a black haired boy. He had aplae complextion and steele coal eyes. The girls just went WILD.(exception of daimond, sam, lizzy,and amnada in the class (Serenas asleep))

"We'd like to ask you all some questions. As we begin..." satred kakashi as he ask them who wanted to model or not,ect,ect,ect. The group finally went around the room examining the people to look for good madel material.

"Psssst. Seren wake up dangit!" wispered Daimond to her best friend snozzing happily.

"Letme handle it ok?" said Naruto as he came up. "I can;t belive someone fell asleep while were here I gusse he dosen't appericate us."

"Wait Shes-" started Daimond but it was to late.

"HEY WAKE UP!!!!!" shouted Naruto And a split second later a fist collided with his face.

" BAKA(jappaneese for idiot the rest is Latin) vos idiot quam praesumo vos excito mihi sursum**_(You idiot how dare you wkae me up!!!!!)"_** then she took a good look at the people around the room and said, "quis es vos totus stareing procul**_!!!!!(What are you all stearing at?!?!?!?)"_**

* * *

Thanks this is my 3ed story enjoy!!!! 

R&R

Ja Nee!!!!!

Yin Cardinal


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What?" went Naruto as he rubbed his jaw. "Speak English or Jappaneese if you perfer.

"vos teneo quis**_(you know what(still Latin)?"_** said serena with her hood still up. "ego mos narro quam umquam ego gosh dang commodo!!!(_**i will speak how ever i gosh dang please!!!).**_

"I don't know hat your saying." said Naruto.

"ut nocens tunc vos idiot si vos can non agnosco tunc susurro abyssus off (_**to bad then you idiot if you can not understand then buzz the hell off)"**_ Serena said.

"Boy i dont think you mother would want to see you act this way. If you easn to be a model strighten up and take down your hood!" Said Naruto. Serena was agape this boy outta nowhere souts in her ear AND accussed her of being a boy! Of all thing she was seriosly ticked adn started to go a leaval higher in her lanuage in GREEK.

"έναs εγώ είμαι ένας κορίτσι ηλίθιοs**_(one. i am a girl idiot),_ **δύο εγώ don't ισότιμος θέλω σε να είμαι έναs μοντέλο (**_two. i don't even want to be a model_),** τρία δικό σου μόλιs έναs ari κατάδυση με το κεφάλι κόπανος κενόδοξοs ποιόs doesn't φροντίζω για άνθρωποι αίσθημα **(_three. your just an air headed jerky snob who doesn't care about people feelings)_, **και τέσσερα βομβώ μακριά _**( and four buzz off**)!!!" _finshed serena as she pulled down her hood to reveal herself as a girl.

"Eheheeheheheh soo your a girl?" said Naruto.

"Ahoe(idiot)!!!" saod Sakura as she wacked him over the head.

"Owwww!! Sakura-chan!!!"

"He HAD it coming" said Daimond. Hinata then walked over to her to ask her a few questions.

"Hey Im Hinata can I ask you a few questions?"

"S-sure?" stuttered Daimond. As Naruto and the other moved on Serena flipped out a sketch book and started to draw.

"Hn. How many lauguages do you know." asked Sasori.

"One. 25 two. who are you I was asleep during that time. and Three no I will not be a model." She finished off saying as she turned to him.

"Sasori's the name...you have a natural talent of being able to go in front of others will out fear,no?"

"**_sØ_**(yes in italian)"

"Would consider the job?"

"Hmmmmm i just did,no."

"Can i see your sketch book"

"Whatever" Serena said as she handed over the little book.

"You draw very nice clothes desings you know."

"Arigato(thankyou in Japaneese)."

"Are you going into the business in the future?"

"I hope to." at this Sasori smirked and thought of an idea. On the other side of the room Kakashi and Sakura saw him talking with her and saw his smirk.

"Oh dear Sasori found a one in a million person and is just about to make the deal." said Sakura.

"Seems like it when Sasori sees talent like hers he goes after it. Though she seems reluntant to do it." said kakashi as he pondered what Sasori was gonna offer her. And it usally benifited him and his cilent to a BIG extent. Back over to them Sasori offered a propsal to Serena.

"How about if I send in you drawing to publishing company to get them published?" Serena's eye grew a few millimeters wider but she kept compsoed and replied.

"...No." Sasori frowned usally they agreed first time of an offer.

"Then what do you want?" Serena looked up this time surprised.

"Wha?"

"What do you want me to do for you to be my model?"

"I-" she started.

"And i will NOT take no for an anwser." Sasori said sernly and Serena looked in his eyes and saw she was gonna loose anyways so she thought to make the best of it now. After a few minutes she thought of some things.

"Only on these conditions." Sasori nodded."One. You can pick and choose 1/2 of my fashion to make and out them in the show to claim as you own. Two you and some other of your friends have to model some of my clothes for boys and girls. Three. I expect to be treated as your equal. With these terms you have my word ill follow what you'll say as long as i wear nothing revaling or indeiscreate." Sasori nodded at her terms.

"I dont like to degrade my modles it make them and me look foolish. I accept to your terms. So you'll model and I would be proud to use some of your desings." Sasori said as Seena smiled for once.

"So...when do we start?"

"Today I alredy got your parents permission from Astraila" (serena's parents are in astraila for a bussiness trip for 6 years)

"Ok!"

"I'll meet you today in the cafiteria after school."

"Okay...umm... and can you keep the DL on me being a model?"

"Sure" Serena smiled.

"SERENA!!!!" shouted Daimond, Sam, Lizzy, and Amanda shouted.

"NANI?!?!" Serena shouted in surprise.

"WERE ALL MODELS!!!!" then Serena looked up and saw morw people in the room than before. One of them was Britt Serena's best friend in crime. She had long blonde hair with every shade of bolde init and the shocking part of it all was it was all natural. Her soft sparkling blues eyes scanned the rrom till they fell on Serena and the gang. She wavy very entusatically and came over. Then hanna came into the room and jion the little party.

"HERY GUSSE WHAT?" shouted Britt.

"Hmmm...I dunno your a model?"

"Dang your good" Pouted Britt in a childish way. Serena turned to Hanna and asked.

"So your one of the models too?"

"Yup!"

"Nice. Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeal nice." sad Serena acutually happy shes not alone as model. But then again they don't know she smirked.

* * *

Hope ya like the new Chapie!!!!!!!! 

R&R Thankies for the reviews!!!

Till next time fellow readers! Ja Nee!

Yin Cardinal


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After school Serena went slowly to lunch room she heard people in the luch room and wondered if Sasori remembered to keep the DL on her being a model. As she rounded the corner she saw Sasori out side the luchroom and a wave a relif came over her. He waved her over to the backstage door and she followed sielntly.

"Ok. Today while there gonna do the into on being a modle im gonna shorten for you. One. don't become anerexic I hate Really really skinny models." Serena nodded."Two. just be yourself.Three.enjoy it and have fun while doing it. Four. everybody makes mistakes. Five. your schedluals I've helped you with your scince I know you do after schol sports."

"Hai(**_yes)"_**

"And six. Show off your body and the cloths you wear it like theres aboulty no tommarow and your garuteed to do good. Now heres the callenge" He started." be nice to the competion but wipe the floor with them. Do you think you can handle it?" Serena smirked.

"I just love a good challenge. So. Bring. It. On."

"I like that additude now today were gonna experiment with your hair." At this Serena paled a bit and her right eye twiched a bit.

"What?"

"I-its just I'm not used to people touching my hair thats all i usally keep it in a nice tight bun with chopsticks and leave it at that end.of.story."

"Well stories are always revised, rewritten, and redone."

"Are you a poet or something cause you sorta talk in riddles ya know?"

"It confuses peole sp there eventually go away."

"Hn...interesting." Serena pondered as he led her to a sucluded room with a stool, vanaty, wardrob,ect, and every thing esle you'd need for a photo shoot prep. Serena gulped.

"мочь мы справедливый доставать этот над с?(_**can we just get this over with(in Russian))"**_ She said as she sat down on the stool.

"I see you speak different laugages when your emotions get the better of you."

"да(_**YEs)**_" Serena shook her head. "I mean yeah. Sorry it a habbit my folks traval alot and every time the went to a forgin contry I would study the language to keep me busy."

"Its fine I like to hear different languages its the basis of the world. YOu know if you don't make it into the fashion world you could be a translator."

"Yeah thats my back up plan." Serena said as Sasori adjusted the chair and spun her to face the mirror.

"Can you take off your sweatshirt ti'll be harder to work with your hair with it on."

"Ummmm...sure." Serena took her Hoosie off and revealed her baggy one size to big 1/3 short sleeved shirt that was a plain medium orange.

"Now first things frist taking the ribbbbion and chopsticks outta of your hair." he said casually as he reached for them.

"Wait!" Serena shouted ," before you do that you should know my hair is NOT what it seems." Sasori rasied and eye brow as he took out the thin black ribbion and when he got it all the way out it was just as tall as Serena.

"Now for the chopsticks." He gently puuled out her black chopsticks with siviler desings on them. Her hair cascaded diwn the back of the chair to where it would be just about her butt if she were standing. "Your right your hair isn't what it seems it very long and it looks short in bun."

"Thats the point of it all.people mess with my hair when its down."

"Well to be a model you sorta have to have people mess with your hair." he stated bluntly.

"Joy. Compleate and utter joy." Serena spat. Sasori chukled a bit at her actions.

"Now do you want me to take out your ponytail...or shall I?" asked Sasori as Serena growled.

* * *

With the others Aka Serena's friends Hanna, Daimond, Rebeca, Anna, Sam, Lizzy, Britt, Amanda, and Josh.

"Hey!!! Idiot I thought you said you wern't gonna be a model!" Shouted Hanna.

"Well i changed my mind when this guys Shino recomned me as a boy model." Said Josh.

"I'd hate to see what you like in the cometion." said Anna.

"HEY!!! Your all just jealouse of my mad skillz!!!"

"Oh yes Josh!" said Amanda in a high voice. "I uberly jealouse of you...not" She finished deeply.

"Ah! Talk to the hand." said Josh putting up his hand to the girls.

"Hello mister hand how are you today?" asked all the gilrs in union shaking the hand.

"I hate you all." said Josh.

"Awwwwww you know you love us!!!" said Hanna.

"Hey guys got to your "mentor" as to say for the fitting and measurements!!" said Kakashi from the stage ending the speech they were totally ignoring.

"Well I got to go Deidara-senpai will ne waiting!" said Britt as she bounned off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Tsunde will be waiting for me." said Hanna. "Who so you all have?"

"Shino" said Josh.

"Hinata" said Daimond.

"Sasuke" said Amanda and Lizzy.

"Kakashi" said Rebeca.

"Chouji" said Sam

"See ya all tommarow!" They all said there good byes and headed toward therer mentor. They each went backstage to the rooms prepped there. Hanna and Tsunde went toward a room and tried to open it but it was locked. Tsunde didn't want to break down the door so she knock, quite loudly might I add.

"Hey is anybody in there?"

"Yes." came the annyoed emotinless voice of Sasori.

"Oh. Ok. Hey!! Sasaori do you have a model?"

"Whats it to you?"

"Curiose to see if you found one here at this school."

"To anwser that question is out of my jurrestriction."

"Fine." Huffed Tsunde." Then do you knwo if the room next to you is open?"

"...yes it is."

"Thanks."

"Hn."

_' I wonder who he choose this time around...oh well he won't budge till photo shoot day.' _thought Tsunde as she led Hanna into the room and locked it shut to keep peepping eyes out. (coughcoughjaryiachough)

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the third Chapter!!

Sorry i took some time typing.

Till next time my fellow readers! Ja Nee!!!!

Yin Cardinal


End file.
